In orthodontics, braces are formed by placing a series of brackets precisely on the teeth, which will hold a wire strung among all of the brackets. In those locations where one or more teeth are out of alignment, the wire must be bent into helical loops or other shapes to act much as a spring between a pair of brackets. The wire is bent into a specific shape which will place a continuous biasing force between the brackets in the appropriate direction to bring the teeth into alignment. It is the specific shape of the wire loop which continuously exerts force as it attempts to return to its original shape.
Conventionally, the method for attaching this wire to the various brackets on the teeth, was accomplished directly in the patient's mouth. One end of the wire was initially clamped in a first bracket, and then a loop would be formed, if necessary, before inserting the wire into the next adjacent bracket. Not only was this trial-and-error method time consuming, but there was no adequate method of forming uniform or accurate loops in the wire.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method for precisely bending dental wire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of bending dental wire which may be performed prior to installation in the patient's mouth.
A further object is to provide a method of bending dental wire which allows for precise bending of the wire into the appropriate shape which will produce the desired amount of force between each of the teeth.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for bending dental wire.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for bending dental wire which allows the user to quickly and precisely bend the wire as desired.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for bending dental wire which is simple to use and of economic construction.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.